


Останься со мной на это Рождество и немного навсегда

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Category: C-Pop, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Exo K/M and SuperM members are mentioned, Kiss under the mistletoe, M/M, Out of Character, Scarves, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, based on the comic «Foxes in Love»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Хуан Сюйси, шарфы и немного домашних забот Цянь Куня
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Останься со мной на это Рождество и немного навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По мотивам одного из эпизодов комикса [“Foxes in Love”](https://twitter.com/foxes_in_love/status/1350752081070723072) про одеяла  
> 2\. Настроение: [🎁WayV 威神V 'Stand By Me' Special Video🎄](https://youtu.be/u-E8pJC6RlU)

Жёлтый, красный, чёрный в серебристые полоски, монохромно-серый, бежевый в мелкий рисунок — Цянь Кунь шёл по квартире по цепочке следов из раскиданных по всем поверхностям стульев, кресел и спинки дивана шарфов, собирая их на левую руку, чтобы повесить обратно в шкаф.

Происхождение некоторых он помнил очень хорошо: вот этот, с оленями, они купили в Лондоне на рождественской распродаже. А потом повязывали друг другу на голову до самого такси, потому что шарф был один, а шапки не спасали от непривычного в этом сезоне холода сразу после ещё по-осеннему тёплого юга Китая. Но ни один из них никогда не видел Лондон и Европу на Рождество, а шарф впитал запахи дороги, имбирного печенья и пролитого чуть позже пунша, когда Цянь Кунь не знал, куда деть руки, а кто-то шумный, активный и счастливый решил, что под омелой обязательно нужно целоваться. Запахи не вывела даже стирка, Цянь Кунь прижал мягкий ворс к щеке, ловя фантомные прикосновения воспоминаний и чужого праздника, а потом добавил шарф к общей куче. 

Вот этот коричневый клетчатый Burberry — подарок от Босяня, который утверждал, что от Цаньле, который сказал, что на самом деле от Исина, который вдруг помирился с Ифанем… в итоге, они так и не поняли, кто из корейско-китайских братьев был главным дарителем, и Цянь Кунь по праву возраста решил, что «самому большому из младших от старшего бро» — коллективный подарок. 

Шарф лёг к остальным мягким товарищам, а взгляд Цянь Куня упал на зелёный, фирменный, со змеями-эмблемами на краях. Его появление в квартире Цянь Кунь совсем не зафиксировал в голове, но шарф то появлялся, то исчезал, сам подобный вёрткой змее, и подбрасывал все основания подозревать, что жил на самом деле на два дома и больше, чем на одного хозяина. Точнее, больше, чем уже на трёх, включая самого Цянь Куня и Беллу, уверенно считающую, что все шарфы в их доме — её законные игрушки. Цянь Кунь поднял шарф за один из хвостов, будто проверяя, не сбежит ли тот прямо сейчас, а потом весело крикнул, поворачиваясь в сторону спальни, куда в итоге уходили шарфяные следы:

— Сюйси, а тот тест, что мы проходили по «Гарри Поттеру», определил тебя на Слизерин?

За пару слов до конца вопроса в спальне что-то упало, Сюйси выругался на смеси английского, мандарина и кантонского, а из-за двери выбежала радостная Белла, таща в зубах платок от Gucci, видимо, собираясь добавить еще одну деталь в красивый в своей хаотичности общий беспорядок.

Конечно, Сюйси никогда не был на Слизерине.

Конечно, никто из их компании не определялся на этот факультет, разве что, может, Читтапон, да и то только китайская его сторона. 

Цянь Кунь улыбнулся, не дожидаясь ответа, и поднял ещё один шарф. Впереди, как по дороге из жёлтого кирпича, его ждало ещё много воспоминаний и историй…

У самого входа в спальню руки для всех шарфов у Цянь Куня закончились, а сами шарфы ещё нет, и он серьёзно подумывал о заведении для них отдельного шкафа, и «Хуан Сюйси, зачем тебе столько, ты собираешься вить из них гнездо?..» 

Сам Сюйси рассмеялся своим низким, глубоким голосом, даже всем своим огромным ростом спрятанный от взгляда Цянь Куня где-то за цветастой горой в его руках.

— Гэгэ, тебя не видно. Пожалуйста, не споткнись.

Но вопреки своим словами, сам тут же подошёл и обнял, поддерживая, умещая в обхвате рук и самого Цянь Куня и все свои — немного общие — шарфы.

— Мы уже готовы к выходу? — вспомнил главную причину раскиданных по квартире шарфов Цянь Кунь, раскапывая подбородком себе обзор, пока Сюйси с обратной стороны — Цянь Кунь надеялся — складывал шарфы из его рук на полки.

— Если гэгэ готов, — Сюйси, наконец, раскопал к Цянь Куню доступ, улыбаясь по-озорному игриво и широко, по самую эту улыбку закутанный в серый шарф с на пару тонов темнее ромбами, единственный из всей огромной коллекции в их доме, который Цянь Кунь считал полностью своим.

И Цянь Кунь протянул вверх руку, поправляя его края и потрепав Сюйси по щеке, как заботливые китайские бабушки собирают в дорогу единственного внука. А потом, пока тот мычал довольно от прикосновений, озвучил вслух недавнюю мысль:

— Хуан Сюйси, зачем тебе столько шарфов, если ты всё равно в итоге надеваешь мой? Остальные тебе не так нравятся?

— Нравятся, гэгэ, очень нравятся…

И как будто просто «гэгэ» от него уже было мало, наклонился к самому уху, обдавая горячим дыханием и носом проводя по всей щеке, как тогда, на Рождество в холодном Лондоне, и продолжил, переходя на низкий, завораживающий глубиной голоса шёпот:

— Но только этот пахнет тобой…

И целоваться под дождём из шарфов, почему-то снова падающих с полки, было ничуть не хуже, чем по омелой у праздничной огромной ели.

…И никто не заметил, как Белла, наигравшись с платком, утащила из новой цветастой кучи под их ногами зелёный шарф со змеями-эмблемами по краям и довольная понесла его к двери вместо поводка. 

А внезапные гости, забравшие её гулять, решили не нарушать их — как всегда хаотичный, но такой притягательный и привычный в их особенных даже для их со всех сторон странной компании отношениях — момент единения...


End file.
